The Neo Knight!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: What if Naruto had a bloodline like kamen rider dragon knight? And was childhood friends with kurenai? And 19? Godlike! Naruto Naruto x Yandere!Kurenai!


(This is a Naruto X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight crossover, the forms he'll have are a fusion of the red and black dragon Knight's, Axe,Camo, Strike,Wing,Torque,and Alternative Zero.)

The Neo Knight!

Chp.1

Naruto walked into the arena and faced Kiba with a smirk and as soon as the proctor yelled "Hajime!" He put his hands in the ram seal and yelled "Kai!" And in a puff of smoke he stood in his true form.(he had a genjutsu seal on him since birth.) He stood at a startling height of 7'5 and with broad shoulders. His hair was flat and silver mixed with black and his eyes were a deep mixture of purple and blue. He wore a black leather duster with a form fitting grey shirt that showed his twelve pack making even Kurenai blush surprising everyone. Then he wore grey pants with black steel toed boots and grey fingerless gloves.

He held up his right hand and in a dark blue and silver flash a deck of cards appeared in his hand. It had a silver case with blue markings and a tiger symbol on the front. He put the deck were a belt would be and a belt appeared with a space for the deck then he put the deck on the belt buckle and he said "Henshin!" And a silver and blue flash appeared but when it dimmed out there was something shocking. Naruto stood in a weird armor that was blue and silver with a silver and blue axe in his hands and his helmet was tiger like. He yelled "Kamen Rider AXE!" And he blurred out of vision and reappeared with the axe on his back and his left fist buried in Kiba's stomach then he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the arena and Kiba growled and said "Let's go Akamaru! Gatsuga!" Naruto sighed and grabbed his axe and swiped a card on it and it said ""Claw Vent!" And huge pair of claws came from the sky and attached to his arms the axe had disappeared and the claws were silver with blue tiger stripes and he jumped up and spun really fast while yelling "Drill Slash!" And he burst through both Kiba and Akamaru were to injured to go on and the proctor yelled "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd were to shocked to move.

He walked up the steps after he powered down and was immediately bombarded with questions that he answered with three words "Its my Bloodline." That shut them up but Ino asked "Do you want to go on a date with me?" He said "Sorry babe but I'm afraid I'm a claimed Man see this mark?" Everyone looked at his left side of his neck to see a black leaf with red lightning around it and he said "This is from my Childhood friend who's two years older then me I'll tell you her age right now." Ino asked "Who is it?" Enviously he smirked and said "She has black hair,red eyes,has a bandaged outfit with a red sleave,and she's twenty-one." Everyone's eyes widen and Asuma pales and grits his teeth angrily while Kurenai walked over and leaned up and to everyone's shock kissed him and he engaged a tongue war with her and they pulled away with rosy cheeks and Ino asked "wait if she's twenty one how old are you really?" He said as Kurenai bit his mark she put on him "19." Then she pinned him against the wall and bit harder making him scream then she bit even harder drawing blood then she pulled away with blood stained lips and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "You are mine as always and as always you are the sub and I the dom. Just remember my Naruto you are Mine!" He sweated but nodded making her smile and kiss his cheeks leaving a blood stained kiss mark. He mumbled "at least she didn't tie me up and used thorny whips like last time*shiver*." Everyone was wide eyed and Asuma yelled "I challenge him to a duel!" And the proctor nodded and they jumped into the field but in mid air Naruto changed into a different form that was black and yellow with two antenna.

He said as he landed "Alternative Zero!" Then he pulled out a card with a wicked looking scythe and swiped it on his silver brace and it said "Scythe Vent!" And the Scythe fell from the sky and he grabbed it and spun around then he stopped and blurred out of vision and it was Asuma's instincts that saved him and after a half hour of dodging Naruto said "Omni Swipe!" And he swung the scythe once and Asuma got millions of tiny cuts on him and he fell unconscious making everyone shocked and scared then Naruto powered down and said after slapping Asuma awake "She will date no one but me because she gave me a soul-binding mark so sorry but I'm hers and she's mine." Then he walked up and next to Kurenai who kissed him and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood then she engaged a tongue war with him and she won it.

(Time skip Tsunade retrieval.)

After Orochimaru and Kabuto summon Manda Naruto turned into a dark purple cobra styled warrior with a golden cobra staff. He pulled out a card with a giant monstrous purple cobra on it and swiped it on the staff and it said "Monster Vent!" And the Cobra appeared Scaring Manda who said "Orochimaru you bastard! YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT FIGHTING LORD STRIKE! FORGIVE ME MY LORD ILL DISOWN MY SUMMONER EXCEPT ANKO-HIME AND I'LL BE NICE FROM NOW ON!" then he puffed away and the scroll had a huge x were orochimaru's name was making him scared the the cobra swallowed him and kabuto up. (They got ingested.) Naruto then powered down and said "Hey Strike can you carry us to the leaf village?" The cobra nodded and said "Sure My Friend!" And he carried them away into the sunset.

TBC


End file.
